brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Riggs
Edward "Eddie" Riggs is the main protagonist of Brütal Legend. Eddie is the leader of the Ironheade faction, and is the avatar the player adopts when playing as that faction in multiplayer and in single player. He has two weapons: The Separator, a battle axe, and his guitar Clementine. Story Appearances As the player-controlled protagonist, Eddie Riggs appears in every mission. Characteristics Eddie is proclaimed as the "greatest roadie of all time", and supports that fact throughout the game. He is able to build the Deuce from spare parts summoned at the Temple of Ormagoden, and later organises and leads the armies of Ironheade. He is also a skilled guitarist, able to perfectly read tabulature and shred with Clementine surprisingly well. He can use the Separator almost perfectly, even though he admits that he'd never touched an axe before. This may be the influence of having a warrior father and a demon mother, who also wielded the axe. Eddie is also very strong. As he was assembling the Druid Plow he lifted its body and frame with ease. He's also shown carrying large amp towers for the Roadies to carry when gearing up to assault Lionwhyte's stronghold. Eddie's personality can be immature at times, and he is almost always sarcastic and snarky. However, he also knows when it's time to be serious, and is an efficient and capable leader of men. He also knows that, as a roadie, his place isn't in the leadership of an army - a fact proven upon his initial meeting with Lars Halford. Eddie is also friendly and a good advisor, when people (Lita, Kage, and the Headbangers) have doubts of what they can do, Eddie supports them and helps them realize how strong and powerful they really are. Eddie also has a strong sense of justice in him when someone is being attacked or discriminated, like when Doviculus killed both Lars and Ophelia, Eddie would stop at nothing to defeat him and avenge his friends. When it comes to Ophelia, Eddie can't help but feel strongly about her. He was partly jealous of Lars when Ophelia acknowledges him instead of Eddie, but he doesn't let it change the way he thinks of his friends. Even when Ophelia was taken in by the Drowning Doom, Eddie still loved her, and he was willing to do whatever it took to save her. Quotes Battle Quotes Story Quotes Trivia *Eddie Riggs is named after Eddie the Head (the mascot of Iron Maiden), and Derek Riggs (the artist who created the mascot) *In multiplayer, Eddie's demon skin has either a more red tone than in the campaign or a more blue tone to match the red or blue Ironheade units. *Eddie is voiced by and modelled after actor and musician Jack Black. His original appearance was a bulkier version of Motörhead front-man Lemmy Kilmister, with the only hold-overs being Eddie's stage pass and cigarettes. *Eddie's favorite book is Call of the Wild by Jack London. *Eddie made an appearance in the promotion commercial for Metalocalypse (a promotion tour for Dethklok's Dethalbum II) as a roadie to Dethklok, in which he saves them from a Bouncer. **Strangely enough, while being naturally right-handed, in the commercial Eddie is left-handed. *Tim Schafer explains that he got the idea for using a roadie as the main character in a video game when he met one of Megadeth's roadies, Tony. He also wanted a character similar to ones played by Jack Black, who are often enthusiastic metal lovers, and upon the casting of Black himself, redesigned the character to resemble him. It is possible the inspiration for his guitar's electric shock power comes from the Judas Priest's song 'Painkiller', where the Painkiller comes to humanity after they pray for help, and blasts bolts of steel. Also, the phrase in the song "Evil's going under deadly wheels" may have been an influence for the Deuce, and its nickname, the "Druid Plow". **In another parallel to Jack Black's career, Eddie carried a shark's tooth on a necklace, which he was told belonged to his mother, and some fans believe to actually be one of Succoria's teeth. If so, it parallels the Tenacious D movie "Pick of Destiny", where the titular pick is a tooth taken from Satan that is responsible for the success of the greatest metal bands, and Eddie is the world's greatest Roadie. *Eddie's default outfit consists of a black t-shirt with indistinguishable writing on the front of it (which is later revealed as a logo of his demon mother, Succoria), a black leather vest with lapel pins all over it (with one being the eventual Ironheade faction symbol and one being an 8-ball like the gear shift knob on The Deuce), and space on the back of it for one of the Back Patches, a sweatband on his right wrist, a spiked bracer on his left wrist, his road crew credentials, the amulet of Ormagöden which is worn as a belt buckle, black jeans, and black-and-white sneakers. Gallery Eddie-demon.jpg|". . .I promise you I feel fine" EddieRiggs4.jpg Eddie Hell Yeah.jpg Eddie Scream.jpg Eddie Slaying Hot Girls.jpg|"Oh man, don't tell me I've been slaying hot girls this whole time." Eddie Exploited in the Bowels of Hell Crying.jpg Eddie Demon.jpg Mountain Man.png|The Mountain Man Threads Pre-Release and Promotional EddieRiggs1.jpg EddieRiggs2.jpg EddieRiggs3.jpg Eddie Trailer.jpg|Eddie in the announce trailer. Eddie Throne.jpg EddieRiggs-earlyconcept.jpg|Early concept art for Eddie resembling Lemmy Kilmister. ConceptArt1.jpg|Later concept art resembling Glenn Danzig. Bouncer Animated.png Eddie Animated.png Eddie Concert.png Related Content Category:Characters Category:Ironheade Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Avatars